


Perfect denial

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un repaso por la vida de Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect denial

**Author's Note:**

> Un simple grupo de viñetas relatando la vida de Hotch - claro está que mucho de este fic está influenciado por mi fanon personal ya que, por ejemplo, el tema de su padre nunca fue 100% aclarado.
> 
> Está situado post!Foyet así que hay menciones de la muerte de Haley pero nada sobre Beth u ocurrencias posteriores a la 5ta temporada.

_It didn't matter if he let me down_

_I didn't care about the lies_

_But all I knew was that he loved me very much_

_He was my hero in disguise_

 

Rojo.

Y dolor.

Es todo lo que su mente procesa.

Afuera el sol calienta la calle y la risa de alguien que pasa le lastima los oídos, porque la cabeza le duele. Y hay sangre en el piso. Y es roja.

Y le duele. Le duele el cuerpo de la caída. Y le duele la cabeza del golpe.

Huele a algo que pasarían años hasta que lograra identificar. Alcohol. Whisky mezclado con la colonia de su padre y algo más. Perfume de mujer.

Que no era de su madre. El de su madre huele a flores y frutas, a bosque armonioso. El que su padre tiene parece salido del peor lugar, es fuerte, y no tiene un gusto definido; quizás a fruta dulce, demasiado dulce.

No puede retener las lágrimas cuando una patada le da en el estómago. Y ya no es sólo él llorando; alguien más también solloza; pero no puede hacer el esfuerzo de levantar el rostro para ver, está demasiado asustado y casi cómodo en posición fetal sobre el piso de la cocina, sintiendo el dolor desplazarse a todos lados y el color rojo escabullirse manchando su ropa.

Cuando el sollozo pasa a ser gritos, sabe que ahora la golpiza es para su madre.

 

_‘Cause I don't care if I ever talk to you again_

_This is not about emotion_

_I don't need a reason not to care about what you say_

_Or what happened in the end_

_This is my interpretation_

_And it don't, don't make sense_

_The first two weeks turn into ten_

_I hold my breath and wonder when it'll happen_

_Does it really matter?_

_If half of what you said is true_

_And half of what I didn't do could be diferent_

_Would it make it better?_

_If we forget the things we know_

_Would we have somewhere to go?_

_The only way is down, I can see that now_

Definitivamente hay algo bello y natural en la manera en que su madre sostiene el pequeño bulto que es su hermano, sonriendo de esa forma radiante y alegre mostrándole lo asombroso que es concebir vida humana. Él lo entiende, sabe que todo esto es casi milagroso, la dulzura en los pequeños besos que ella desperdiga en la cabecita del infante, la imperceptible fuerza con la que esos deditos se aferran a lo que pueden (ropa, mantas, cabellos, otras manos).

Pero cuando su abuela no suaviza su expresión al visitarlos sabe que algo está mal. Muy mal.

Los moretones que ambos portan no son nada invisibles. Y los gritos que tanto asustan a los vecinos no son coartadas de ningún otro crimen. No son peleas, lo sabe. Y el olor a whisky y prostitutas baratas es peor que pensar que su padre es siempre violento.

Bolsos y cajas se amontonan frente a su madre. Y su abuela le habla en tono bajo y apresurado, confidente y demandante. Como si algo de esto fuera culpa de la pobre mujer. Su madre no podía hacer nada. Ni él tampoco, por mucho que deseara ser más fuerte, por mucho que deseara protegerla.

En un par de horas, en las que él es el encargado de vigilar los sueños del pequeño Sean, todo es vaciado y empacado. Aquello que no lo es, carece de importancia. O es demasiado grande para llevarlo.

Él nunca pregunta por qué se van. Ni una vez pregunta por su padre. Y su madre llora todas las noches y los moretones sanan y nunca vuelven a aparecer.

Sin embargo, se pregunta cuánto durara esa paz. Cuántos días, meses, hasta que su padre vuelva a buscarlos y los arrastre a la fuerza de nuevo a vivir en esa pesadilla. Eso tampoco pasa.

Su padre nunca vuelve para buscarlos. Y no sabe si eso era lo que quería o si está decepcionado al respecto.

 

_Well, you can hide a lot about yourself_

_But honey, what are you gonna do?_

_And you can sleep in a coffin_

_But the past ain't through with you_

_‘Cause we are all a bunch of liars_

_Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?_

_And we are all about to sell it_

_‘Cause it's tragic with a capital T_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be_

 

Ya no sonríe demasiado, ya no puede. Sólo para su familia, para la gente que le importa; no para su padrastro. Porque no puede darse el lujo de mostrarle a la gente que es débil, que no pudo proteger a su madre del abuso. No puede sonreír porque no se puede permitir mostrar que hay un corazón debajo de aquella fachada de chico antisocial. No puede - y no  _quiere_  - que los demás vean quién es, qué es. Porque hay más cicatrices que las físicas. No, él no necesita sonreír.

No. Después de todo, Sean sonríe y su madre ya no llora. Eso es suficiente para él. 

 

_You biuld me up_

_Yo knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of r_ _unaround_

_You know it's true_

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do_

 

Es todo lo que necesita ver para convencerse. Es hermosa. Y no sólo en una manera meramente estética, sino en alguna forma más profunda, más honesta. Delicada y fuerte a la vez como una rosa que no olvida nunca dónde están sus espinas. Suave como la brisa, que hecha furia es fuerte como el huracán. Cálida como la lluvia de verano, amable con ese toque de sarcasmo que nadie espera en una joven tan bella.

Y la ve pasearse con sus amigas, riendo resuelta y sacando a relucir sus instintos cuando algún idiota quiere pasarse de listo con ella. Ataca y vuelve a ser la dulce hada que era antes.

Entonces le sonríe, y él la escucha hablar quietamente, brillante exponiendo sus mejores argumentos en las clases que comparten. Hasta que un día la encuentra en el teatro, practicando, riendo frenéticamente mientras lee su rutina y uno de los presentes dice algo que él no alcanza a escuchar.

Él no necesita nada más. Está enamorado. De la fragilidad y de la fortaleza; de la completitud y la carencia. Esa combinación que quema y escarcha.

Asi que se une al Club. Y espera ansioso cada sesión para verla, para estar cerca, para sonreírle. Incluso cree que ser el Temible Pirata #3 no es tan malo después de todo, y el sombrero y el traje le ganan esa enorme sonrisa sólo para él.

Una noche toma el coraje y se acerca. Está nervioso y de reojo ve a sus amigos riéndose de él, agitando las cervezas en la mano y gritando idioteces que en otro momento quizás las encontraría graciosas.

-Hola.- Dice. Y casi se felicita mentalmente por al menos haber dicho algo. No es la línea más inteligente, pero al menos es algo, se convence.

-Hola.- Responde ella, encantadora, amable. -¿Por casualidad estás en el Club de Actuación?- Pregunta, ensanchando la sonrisa. Las carcajadas estallan detrás suyo, no obstante, no puede oírlas, no ahora cuando la chica más linda lo mira sólo a él.

No contesta verbalmente, pero asiente una y otra vez.

-¿Bailas?- Le ofrece. Esa es la meta del lugar, ¿no? Invitar a la chica linda a bailar. Y quizás algo más.

Ella escanea la pista y estira el brazo, él toma la mano enseguida.

-Soy Haley.

Oh, sí, presentaciones.

-Aaron.- Murmura. Y se siente el rey del mundo cuando la música está fuerte en sus oídos y el calor de la masa de cuerpos es demasiado y cuando tiene a una bella chica abrazada a él.

 

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_On your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she want to stay a while_

 

¡Está tan enojada! ¡¿Por qué siempre se tiene que ir?!

Por suerte Jess termina de acomodar las últimas cosas y con una sonrisa apologética la ayuda hasta la cama. Porque tiene que descansar como el doctor le recomendó.

Ausentemente se frota el abdomen, donde su pequeño hijo está creciendo poco a poco. Y mientras tanto piensa en su esposo.

La había hecho tan feliz cuando en aquel romántico restaurante se había puesto de rodillas y le había pedido que pasaran el resto de sus vidas juntos. Aaron Hotchner, el respetado abogado. Aaron Hotchner, la reciente adquisición del FBI. Aaron Hotchner, SSA Aaron Hotchner, perteneciente a la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento. Aaron Hotchner, el hombre perfecto.

Que no es perfecto. Porque ella quiere un marido que esté en casa, con ella, con su futuro hijo. ¿Tan mala persona es por desear eso?

Y no se da cuenta cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer. A lo lejos escucha el maldito celular, que suena y suena y suena. Que interrumpe sus días y noches. Que aleja al hombre que ama de sus brazos.

 

_The storm is rising_

_From the ashes_

_Like the cruellest_

_Flames of fury_

_Lika a crystal_

_This love crashes_

_Against the concrete_

_Shaking you and me_

-¡No!- El grito llena la habitación. En ese instante los dos miran hacia la puerta, como si misteriosamente pudieran ver a través de las paredes para saber si Jack está despierto. -Esto es demasiado, Aaron.- Sisea, paseándose por la habitación de un lado al otro, las manos en el aire, ira irradiando demasiado clara.

-Haley...- Empieza.

-Ni lo intentes.- Casi escupe, levantando una mano a la altura de su boca, callándolo. -No tienes excusas. ¿Acaso no te importo? ¿ _No te importamos_?

-Por supuesto que sí...

¿Qué más puede decirle? Y su rostro está serio, siguiendo con la mirada el patrón ondulante que su esposa hace sobre la alfombra mientras camina. Él no puede darse el lujo de enojarse, no con su historial. No cuando la fachada llega a casa para quedarse más de lo necesario.

-No lo parece.- Suelta, perforándolo con la vista. -¡Dios! Es demasiado, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar un poco el trabajo de lado y dedicarte a tu hijo? Ni siquiera hablo de mí, Aaron, ¡hablo de tener tiempo para tu hijo! ¡Ya te perdiste sus primeras palabras! ¡¿Qué más quieres perderte?!

 

_I get more and more strange_

_I'm going insane_

_I'm building up_

_Just to break it down_

_You get what you see_

_The product of a dysfunctional family_

Otra vez algo incoherente y arriesgado.  _No eres invencible_. Pero no puede evitar sentir que si muere haciendo el bien todo va a redimirse; su debilidad,  sus faltas, sus pecados. Su dolor.

Gideon no dice nada al igual que Reid, ambos optan por el apoyo silencioso que no funciona. Prentiss no se cree en posición de decir nada y JJ sólo le lanza miradas de preocupación. Pero Morgan no la tiene fácil con eso de callarse.

-¡Podrías haber muerto!- Exclama, irritado.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer.- Tono neutral, autoritario. Su tono de Hotch, Jefe de la Unidad.

Morgan deja escapar una carcajada seca y sarcástica, casi dolorosa. No obstante, no agrega nada por el momento.

Y todos suben al jet y se dispersan.

Cuando todos están dormidos, Morgan vuelve por el contraataque.

-Siempre te quejas de mis problemas para confiar en los demás. Es lo que siempre remarcas en mis evaluaciones, ¿no?- Él asiente por instinto, sin dar una pizca de remordimiento por su proceder. -Eres igual, viejo. No confías en nadie. No dejas que nadie te ayude.

 

_Yeah, I'm a selfish bastard_

_But al least I'm not alone_

_My intentions never change_

_What I wanted stays the same_

_And I know what I should do_

_It's time to set myself on fire_

_Was it a dream?_

_Was it a dream?_

_Is this the only evidence that proves it?_

_A photograph of you and I_

_Like a thousand burned out yesterdays_

Firma los papeles porque no cree que valga la pena dilatar más el tiempo. Es inevitable, era inevitable desde hacía tiempo.

Ya no hay luces encendidas inútilmente cuando llega. No hay más olor a comida casera ni ruidos de niños jugando. No hay nada de nada. La casa está tan vacía como su corazón ahora.

A veces piensa que están ahí, cuando apenas despierta y todavía no está despabilado completamente.

Y la vocecita de Jack del otro lado del teléfono le corta el aliento y lo deja todo tembloroso.

El único recuerdo que le queda de haber tenido en algún momento una familia feliz es un par de fotos. Y nada más. 

 

_Sometimes I think I'm gonna drown_

_But no one makes a_ _sound_

_They follow_

_And I'm alone_

_Yeah, if I make it I'd be amazed_

_Just to find tomorrow_

_One more day and I'd be amazed_

_Just to see it waiting_

_And if I make it I'm still alone_

_No more hope for better days_

_But if I could change_

_Then I'd really be amazed_

Sueños de una esposa con una enorme sonrisa y risas de su niño, de abrazos cálidos y amorosos; y besos pacientes lavando la angustia y el dolor de ver vidas destrozadas todo el tiempo. Sueños de una casa bella y habitable, de gente sin rostros que viene y va, pero ellos dos siempre se quedan. Su esposa y su hijo.

Sueños que ya no tiene. Porque su hijo ya no ríe como antes. Porque ahora todo lo que ve al cerrar los ojos es el cuerpo inerte de Haley o los cuerpos mutilados y torturados, cabezas apenas colgando unidas de sus cuerpos, moretones y puñaladas. Y si abre los ojos, todo lo que ve es la oscuridad de su apartamento vacío y solitario, arropado por los susurros de la noche y la oscuridad que a veces tanto asustan a Jack.

Sueños de su infancia, cuando un hombre al que se veía obligado a llamar padre lo golpeaba y aborrecía de borracho, con disculpas en los labios de sobrio. De amigos que no estaban ahí y de noches oyendo a sus padres discutir. Sueños de enfermedad y su hermanito llorando porque tenía pesadillas en donde a él también lo golpeaban hasta que la sangre pasaba de roja a completamente negra.

Por eso Aaron Hotchner evita pensar en aquel pasado que podría haber terminado bien y se concentra en insalubres y extensos horarios de trabajo que él mismo se fuerza a soportar. Viendo fotos de escenas de crimen y perfilando las mentes más enfermas del mundo, encontrándose cada tanto con pensamientos como  _¿Qué tan diferente soy de estos monstruos?_  o  _¿Cuál es mi detonante? ¿Qué me tiene que pasar para que mi mente pase de atrapar asesinos seriales a ser uno de ellos? ¿Perder a mi esposa y casi no poder hacer feliz a mi hijo?, ¿enterrarme más y más en mi trabajo?, ¿alejar a los pocos amigos que tengo, alejar a mi familia de la BAU?_

Y mientras más lo piensa, menos quiere respuestas. Teme saber que lo único que lo mantiene en pie es ver las sonrisas de los niños que salva, viendo en cada uno el rostro de su propio hijo; sabiendo que eso es tortura porque nunca puede (podrá) salvarlos a todos y cuando el rostro de su hijo más aparece es cuando no puede salvar esos pequeños cuerpitos. En su pecho aquella sensación de querer hacer lo correcto y no ser lo suficientemente ágil para llegar a salvarlos le estruja el corazón.

Pero de alguna forma, tiene que seguir adelante. Por el equipo. Por Jack. Por un mañana en el que pueda hacer a su hijo feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí la lista de los temas que usé (en orden de aparición):  
> He wasn't there - Lily Allen  
> My interpretation - Mika  
> Kill all your friends - My Chemical Romance  
> Shiver - Maroon 5  
> She will be loved - Maroon 5  
> Trigger - The Rasmus  
> Dysfunctional family - Cinema Bizarre  
> Was it a dream? - 30 seconds to Mars  
> Amazed - The Offspring


End file.
